Serbia (Balkantalia version)
:This article is about the fan-made original character Serbia created by Balkantalia. There are multiple depictions of Serbia in this Wiki. ::For the AMBC version that is male and has an unlisted human name, see Serbia (AMBC). ::For the MythikathePanther version that is female and has the human name '''Dajana Petrović', see Serbia (Dajana Petrović).'' ::For the RoyalMalice123 version that is female and has the human name '''Milica Hedervary', see Serbia (RoyalMalice123).'' ::For the Theawesomeprussiaa version that is female and has the human name '''Felica Arlovskaya', see Serbia (Felica Arlovskaya)'' ::For the Tix/Yugotalia/FinestFantasyVI version of Serbia that is male and has the human name '''Vuk Mišić', see Serbia (Yugotalia).'' Serbia (セルビア, Serubia) is a fan-made character for the webcomic/manga/anime series Hetalia: Axis Powers. She is the human representation of both the pre-1918 and the modern day versions of Serbia and the former Yugoslavia both as a kingdom and republic, being called Serbia (before 1918 and after 2006) by outside countries and (in-between those years) by her fellow Yugoslav regions and republics, and Yugoslavia (for most of the time between 1918 and 2006) by outside countries (in basically the same way that England/Britain is known as Britain by the other countries but as England by his brothers Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland). At various times throughout the 19th, 20th, and 21st centuries, she was formerly known by a lot of names: *'Principality of Serbia' (1815-1882) *'Kingdom of Serbia' (1882-1918) *'Kingdom of Serbs, Croats and Slovenes' (1918-1929, informally called Yugoslavia by outside countries and Serbia within the kingdom) *'Kingdom of Yugoslavia' (1929-1943, known as the Belgrade City Administration by her fellow Yugoslav subdivisions, then spending 1941-1944 as the Territory of the Military Commander in Serbia) *'Democratic Federal Yugoslavia' (1943-1945; known as the Socialist Republic of Serbia, SR Serbia, or just plain Serbia by her fellow Yugoslav republics) *'Federal People's Republic of Yugoslavia' (1945-1963, still being called Serbia within the federation) *'Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia' (1963-1992, still being called Serbia within the federation) *'Federal Republic of Yugoslavia' (1992-2003, formally called the Republic of Serbia within the federation) *'State Union of Serbia and Montenegro' (2003-2006, called Serbia by her sole spouse Montenegro) *'Republic of Serbia' (2006-present) In August 2013, she was given the human name Margareta Ivanović (マルガレータイバノビッチ, Marugarēta Ibanobitchi); "Margareta" being the Serbian version of the name "Margaret" (as in Margaret Thatcher; see Personality and Interests in the future for further details about this first name being chosen for Serbia) and "Ivanović" being a Serbian patronymic surname meaning "son of Ivan" (a reference to her country's historical protector Russia, whose human name is Ivan Braginsky). Attributes Appearance Serbia has brown eyes, an oval face with stark Dinaric/Adriatric features coated in a layer of smoldering make-up, and wavy brownish-black hair that is voluminous (extremely thick; a noted characteristic of a lot of Serbian people's hair), parted on the right-hand side, bobbed (cut) to shirt collar-length, and puffy all around, with a shock of it sort of slumping over her forehead (but not over her eyes) like a crooked helmet visor; the hairstyle is said to be a very thick "power hair" mix of the late Margaret Thatcher (former UK Prime Minister) and U.S. politician Rod Blagojevich (former U.S. Congressman and Governor of Illinois) -- a reference to Serbia being a sort of "Iron Lady" of female nations (hence the "power hair") and Blagojevich being a notable Serbian-American (hence the "visor"). However, she did not always have this length of hair; before 1914, it was a tousled bowl haircut, making her look like the late "Pistol Pete" Maravich (a Serbian-American former U.S. basketball player and NBA Hall of Famer), then after she revealed her biological sex of female, she let it grow out to its current length. One of the taller female nations, her breasts are unique: Every time she gains territory, they grow in size. Likewise, every time she loses territory, her breasts get smaller. Her breasts have been at their largest from 1947 (when Slovenia -- as part of SFR Yugoslavia -- gained Zone B of the now-former Free Territory of Trieste from Italy) to 1991 (when Yugoslavia started to break apart), and since she has been losing territory throughout the 1990s and 2000s, her breasts have gotten smaller, causing other nations to call her "Nokia" as a joke (since the Nokia cell phone has gotten smaller in size). However, before 1914, she had kept her chest bound flat while passing a male. In spite of her chest issues, she is constantly voluptuous in other parts of her body, like her rather thick thighs and glossy lips. Her normal civilian clothing consists of short-sleeved blouses with low-cut necks and sagging more and more in the front (especially due to her chest size fluctuation), mid-thigh-length shorts of just about any color that are short enough to show some of those thick thighs (in warmer weather) or dark-colored slacks (in colder weather), and thin-strap high-heeled shoes. If she is feeling like physically abusing a family member, she will wear a wife-beater of a neutral color (like brown, black, gray, or white), baggy jeans, sometimes wearing a tracksuit (in colder weather), and Nike shoes. Usually in this type of clothing, she'll wear sunglasses, often aviator sunglasses, even indoors. As for military apparel, for field exercises, she wears the M93 oak leaf pattern camouflage with the appropriate tunic and trousers, black combat boots, and a brown beret. For dress military uniform, she dresses in a grayish skirt suit with matching necktie, a "bucket hat" of the same color, and black pumps. Personality and Interests Serbia is a sometimes hot-blooded, stubborn, prideful, brusque, and politically-incorrect nation with a martyrdom culture. She is quick to fight rather than live under the jackboot of another country; when Austria and Hungary took de facto control of Bosnia and Herzegovina from the Ottoman Empire in 1878 and then took it completely over in 1908, she was scrambling to find a way to help the conjoined twins break free from the duo. When Germany was planning on invading her (when she was part of Yugoslavia) in 1941, to be used as a gateway for invasion of Russia later that year, she furiously chanted "Bolje rat, nego pakt! Bolje grob, nego rob!" ("Better war than the pact! Better the grave than a slave!") She is prideful in defeat like the American South after the U.S. Civil War, but she will not surrender to the West or any invaders, so it's "over her dead body" (hence the chant from 1941); she did not get absorbed into the Ottoman Empire without a massive fight (especially one that took out Sultan Murad I) and she also got bombed by NATO in 1999 after she was accused of harassing Kosovo over minerals stored in his soil and his ethnic composition. She is so prideful that she has no problems living in very rough conditions caused by economic sanctions, especially if the alternative is capitalism that she thinks would cause deterioration of public services like transportation. She is one of the most homophobic nations in the world, often refusing to provide security for Gay Pride parades. However, she cannot necessarily be called a proponent of "traditional relations" (that is, one man and one woman) as she was part of a polygamous marriage consisting of at least four men (Bosnia, Croatia, Slovenia, and Montenegro), sometimes including up to six men (the aforementioned four plus Kosovo and Dalmatia) and at least one woman (Macedonia), sometimes including up to three women (Macedonia plus Herzegovina and Vojvodina); as an added note, Kosovo and Vojvodina are her half-siblings while Montenegro is her cousin, so there was some incest going on there. (to be continued) Category:Balkans Category:Characters Category:Countries Category:Europe Category:Female Characters Category:Female Countries